Problem: First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $8$ times that expression and then add $4$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $-1$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (2x - 1) = \color{orange}{8(2x-1)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{8(2x-1)}$ do? $8(2x-1)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(2x-1)+4$.